Something Interesting to Forget
by AshEdelstein
Summary: Ludwig returns home from a meeting in England thinking that he had remembered everything. When he finds out that Arthur had followed him home claiming that the German had forgotten something Ludwig becomes curious.


**So this is a kind of sequel thing to Teasing to Please. If you want to check it out it's in my list but you don't have to read it. It's a lot shorter and I really don't like it as much but it's GerEng so I can't complain to much.**

**Any way enjoy.**

Ludwig slumped against his bed, rubbing his eyes. He had finally gotten home from England after the last meeting, having spent a couple more days with Arthur.

Arthur had taken them back to the same bar they had first been to four years earlier. Ludwig instantly remembered what had happened and the embarrassed waiter who he had left a large tip for.

Arthur had been sitting comfortably in his lap, licking chocolate off his lips when they heard a gasp from beside them. The same waiter stood beside them, his cheeks going bright red before he turned and left them alone.

"He planned that, I just know he did it on purpose." Ludwig groaned, tossing a pillow at the wall to the side. There was a knock at his bedroom door before his brother bounded into the room.

"There is someone here to see you bruder." Gilbert's eyes gleamed with mischief as he jumped onto the bed. Ludwig yelped when the solid weight of his brother collided with his body on the bed.

"Who? I only just got back from seeing everyone at the meeting." Ludwig looked confused, although he assumed it was simply Austria or Switzerland.

"You'll see. Now get you lazy arse down there and great your guest." Gilbert demanded, grabbing Ludwig's arm and dragging the blonde from the bed. Ludwig stumbled after him down the hall and downstairs.

The sight that greeted him was surprising. There sitting on the couch and waiting for him to come down was none other then Arthur Kirkland.

"'Ello there Ludwig." Arthur looked up from the book in his lap that he had brought with him. "I'm sorry I came without notice. But you left something at my home that couldn't be posted to you."

Ludwig smiled politely, "It's fine Arthur." He came over to sit with Arthur. Arthur leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Ludwig's lips.

Gilbert scoffed, "Get a room." He muttered before he left them alone. Ludwig blushed and pulled back. "I'm kind of glad you're here." He said softly, his hand resting on the small of Arthur's back. Arthur shifted into Ludwig's lap and smiled when firm arms were wrapped around his waist.

Ludwig looked at Arthur's bag. "So, what exactly did I leave at your house that you had to come here?" He asked curiously. He usually didn't forget things.

"Oh, well you'll see." Slipping from Ludwig's lap and grabbing his bag he began walking up to Ludwig's room. Ludwig followed him. "Not yet." Arthur closed the door when Ludwig tried to come into the room.

Ludwig stood at the door and waited for Arthur to let him into his own room. It took a while, but finally a quiet come in could be heard through the door.

Ludwig looked into the room, looking around he found Arthur sitting on his bed. That wasn't surprising, Arthur had been alone in the room for quite some time. But what did surprise him was what Arthur was wearing...or the lack of what he was wearing.

Arthur could hear Ludwig, although the silky green blindfold covering his eyes restricted him actually seeing the German nation. His chest was bare for Ludwig to see every perfect curve, and every visible scar that Ludwig still believed were as perfect as the rest of him. Trailing down further his eyes noticed that Arthur only had a tight pair of pants on, which left nothing to the imagination and that he could not have had any underwear on underneath.

"Do you like it?" Arthur asked in a soft voice, Ludwig had been quiet for far to long and it was beginning to make him squirm. His position shifted so that he could turn to look at Ludwig, even if he couldn't see him. "If not...I'll change again." They hadn't done this, although Arthur knew that Ludwig had a kinky side, and he had one himself but he had been to shy to ask anything of Ludwig.

"Mmmm, nein I love it." Ludwig finally said, stalking into the room and kneeling on the edge of the bed. "So, I left you behind then?" he asked, lifting one hand to ghost his fingers down Arthur's cheek.

"Y-yes." Arthur's breath hitched, he hadn't know where the touch was going to be and it made him tense and anticipating. Ludwig grinned a little, he was in total control of his little British lover and he was really enjoying it. He knelt over Arthur, leaning down and letting his fingers trail along the hem of the tight pants.

"Do I get to use what I left behind then? Is that what you're doing?" Ludwig asked, nibbling on his neck gently. Arthur softly moaned and enthusiastically nodded his head. "Yes. I want you." he said, arching into the gently hand that was tracing light patterns over his chest.

"L-lad...get on with it please. Don't make me wait." Arthur pleaded, his voice think with lust. Ludwig shuddered and disgarded his shirt, tossing it to the floor with his pants soon following. He leaned over Arthur and slowly worked the tight pants down and off the slim waist, watching as more and more pale flesh was revealed, his hands missing the place Arthur wanted touched the most.

Arthur brought his hands up to wrap around Ludwig's neck, dragging him down and hoping he managed to meet the German's lips. He missed the first time, getting a deep chuckle from his partner before their lips finally connected in a clash of teeth and tongue. Ludwig easily took control of the kiss, parting Arthur's lips so that his tongue could explore the warm mouth.

Getting sick of the teasing Arthur grabbed Ludwig's boxers and easily slipped them off his legs. Both were now completely naked, Arthur's hips rolling up to press against the younger blondes. "I'm afraid that if you don't hurry up lad I'll leave and go to someone else." he whispered against Ludwig's ear, making his bed partner shiver.

Ludwig reached arcoss Arthur's lithe form and fumbled in his drawers. When his hands came back full of a tub of lube he wasted no time in covering his fingers. His hands trailed a cold path down Arthur's body, before one finally pushed into his waiting entrance. He leaned down, whispering into Arthur's ear softly in German as he began easily stretching the other.

Arthur's reactions were exactly how Ludwig wanted them, he was thrusting down on his fingers easily, each one that was added being adjusted to. "Get on with it Ludwig or I swear...!" Arthur cried when he had finally had enough of the teasing fingers. Ludwig obliged, his fingers leaving Arthur's body. Arthur whined softly, but he knew that something much better would soon replae the lost fingers.

Arthur had to wait longer then he would have liked before he finally felt Ludwig's erection pressing against his arse. He hissed softly as he was steadily filled, Ludwig pausing to give him time to adjust to it. When Arthur was ready, he gave a gentle nod and pulled Ludwig down into a kiss, "You can move now lad." he said.

Ludwig's pace was steady and gentle as he thrusted into the willing body beneath him. Arthur whimpered softly in pleasure, his toes curling as Ludwig continued to thrust just right, or tease the right part of his body to make him feel absolute pleasure. "Tell me, liebe. Do you love this?" Ludwig purred, nibbling on the pale neck that was exposed. A fast nod was his only answer, along with Arthur's hands tightening into fits on his back. Arthur finally lost total control and spilled his release across his chest, panting heavily while Ludwig finished.

When they had both come down from their pleasured high Ludwig curled into Arthur with a content smile. "Perhaps I should forget things more often, if this is the outcome." Ludwig laughed, pulling the blindfold from Arthur's eyes. Arthur had a soft smile on his face.

"Don't expect that all the time. I'm not flying to Germany just to get fucked you realise." Arthur muttered tiredly, closing his eyes and resting his head on Ludwig's shoulder. Ludwig laughed, he could hear the slight lie in Arthur's words.

"Of course not, liebe." Ludwig said before they drifted into an easy sleep.

**R&R please?**


End file.
